Memories
by fangirl4you
Summary: A Walking Dead Fanfic written by request for my best friend Emma. I do not own the walking dead, only my imagination to change it a little for the entertainment for others to read. The Walking Dead belongs to the AMC and Frank Darabont. Sophia/Carl - Carl thinks about his few memories of Sophia. (Short Story)


Warm tears silently roll down your cheeks as you thought back to the few memories you have of Sophia, she didn't deserve to die, all alone in the woods, not like that, nobody deserved that.

She was your closest friend, well, only friend around your age, since all hell broke loose and dead people started trying to eat everyones faces off.  
It was dark in the prison you all call home, sometimes you can hear Sophia's mother carol weeping, she tries to keep it quiet but your not very far from her cell and can here her muffled weeps for her lost daughter, you haven't cried for Sophia since you saw her dead corpses growling with intentions to tear everyone up.

You can still remember it as clear as day, _~Shane being an ass and taking matters not involving him into his own hands, opening the barns huge wooden doors allowing dead corpse to stumble out._

_Hershel had some of his family and friends in there and was convinced that they would get better in time and that killing them was just as bad as killing someone who wasn't "sick" but Shane and Rick had proven him wrong and shown him that they are dead and that they weren't going to get better, just worse._

_The worst part about the whole event was when all the walkers were now how they were supposed to be, dead and not on hungry people eating crazed highs, thats when Sophia stumbled out and Carol just lost it, she tried running to her precious little girl, Daryl had to grab her and hold her back, everyone was quiet with shock and the only noise was Carols loud crying and desperate yells for Sophia, and the sound of Sophia making those horrible noises that shouldn't be possible._

_You couldn't move, your chest clenched so tightly it felt like any moment your heart would stop from the pressure._

_Rick walked slowly to Sophia and looked down at her, his shoulders shook ever so slightly, then he lifted his gun telling her he was sorry and shot her right between the eyes, her head went back and then she fell to her knees, slowly falling forward face first onto the hard ground._  
_Daryl let Carol go and everything seemed to slow down, Carol ran to what was once her little girl, she fell to her knees, loud broken sobs pouring out of her as she cradled her daughter in her arms.~_

You wipe the tears from your eyes and sit up, you should really stop thinking all that, it's going to push you into depression if you keep dwelling on it.

There were some good memories, well good for a zombie apocalyptic world.

_~When you first met Sophia, she was standing behind her mother Carol, she had short blond hair and wore a blue t-shirt with a rainbow print on the front, she had light brown pants and held a dirty soft looking doll in her right hand, you catch her starring at you and you quickly look away, she is very pretty._

_"Hi, I'm Lori" Your mother greets the other woman "I'm Carol, and this is Sophia" she gestures down to her daughter, Sophia, thats a nice name you think to yourself, you smile and wave at her as your mother introduces you to these new people "This is my son Carl" the two mothers talk for a little until your mum turns to you "Carl, how about you go play with Sophia, but stay in Carols and my sight" you nod and walk to Sophia "Hey" you greet her with a nod and she smiles "Hi" she grabs your hand "Lets go play in the dirt" she says and she walks you to a soft area of dirt._

_You have both been making mud pies and weird things like that for the rest of the day, you both talked a lot until you mother walked over with Carol "Carl, time for bed" you follow her back to your new home, which is a tent, and it's small, and you hate it. You look behind your shoulder and wave to your new friend "Goodnight Sophia" she smiles and waves back "Goodnight" you watch as her mother walks Sophia back to their own tent and you look back to your mother "Sophia is a nice girl" she smiles at you "I'm glad you made a new friend Carl, now lets get some sleep so you have enough energy to play with her tomorrow ok" you both hop into your sleeping bags and you drift into a rare peaceful sleep.~_

You wake with a yawn, you must have fallen asleep thinking about Sophia, you look around your empty cell and sluggishly get out of your hard bed.  
You put your shoes on and walk out to go have breakfast with the remaining people in your group, Carol, your father Rick, Hershel, Beth, Daryl, Glen, Maggie and the new chick Michonne, and as always, a sharp pain of sadness washes over you, god you miss your mother, and Sophia. "Good morning Carl" Your father chirps up a little at you and you smile at you "Morning dad" You take a set and start hoofing down the food that has been placed in front of you, you hate canned beans, but you don't complain, because it's not everyday you get a good meal like this anymore.

You look at everyone talking and eating at the table and smile, your grateful for what you have now, this is your new family and your all going to kick zombie ass until your last breath. There is no stopping anyone now, the past is the past, you miss your mother and Sophia but its time to move on, because thats how it is in this world now, its all about moving on.


End file.
